Sweet Dreams
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Joshua looked down at Rhyme, wondering why he had dragged himself across town, following those golden thoughts. Light JoshuaxRhyme


_**Well…yeah. I've decided to try a Joshua and Rhyme fiction. I'm not a stranger to romance, but I am one when it comes to this particular game. I was going to do Joshua and Shiki, but that would be weird. =)**_

_*******_

Sweet Dreams

There was, without a doubt, absolutely nothing to do.

At the moment.

So Joshua just wandered around aimlessly in the UG, picking up on people's thoughts here and there, listening to the random babbling.

He realized the thoughts had almost entirely died down, and the only active thought was a girl reading in her room.

_Why did you wander here?_

He was about to continue on when he heard a particularly strange thought. He turned around, following it to its source, not really caring where he was going since no one could see, feel, or hear him.

He absentmindedly pushed open a door, and then he saw whose house and room he was in.

Rhyme's.

She was asleep, cover pulled up to her neck, looking unusually pale. Joshua walked over and paused to survey why her thoughts had dragged him over here.

They were pure, and sweet, and golden. Even more so in her dreams and her thoughts were as innocent as she was, nothing tainting the landscape of her mind. They flowed along, extensive and uninterrupted, like sunbeams stretching across the fields, touching everything with their brilliance.

He sat down and closed his eyes, letting her thoughts completely run across his. They weren't really connected or coherent, but the mainstream was understandable. It was like some kind of music that you couldn't ignore…

_Or a drug, Joshua._

He snapped his eyes open, irritated with himself. He stood up, and then he noticed she must have a minor fever, since she did look pretty sick. He switched to the RG, and lightly touched her head with two fingers.

Hot, but nothing to worry about. No need to interfere, especially since she was beginning to look better already.

She sighed a little, her eyes moving beneath their lids.

Oops. Too late to hide now.

Rhyme opened her eyes to see Joshua casually sitting on the end of her bed. She supported herself on one elbow, looking confused.

"Joshua?"

He raised an eyebrow, snickering slightly. "If that's what you think."

"What does that mean?" She asked sleepily, her eyes still half closed.

Joshua smirked. "You're having a dream, obviously. Why else would I be here?"

"My dreams usually don't have you in them." She said.

He wasn't sure if this piece of news annoyed him or not.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Fevers induce some weird dreams."

Rhyme nodded slightly, still tired. "Oh. Okay. How are you?"

Joshua laughed, but a part of him was puzzled. Who would ask a "hallucination" if it was all right?

"I'm a figment of your imagination, why are you talking to me at all?"

_I should get going. _

"Well, you're right." She leaned back on the bed but didn't close her eyes.

"How long have you been sick?" He said, unable to resist asking her a question.

"Not long. Three days or so. It's getting better." She smiled weakly, and Joshua nodded. Once again, the questions nagged at him until he was forced to speak.

"What do you usually dream of?"

"My friends. They're really important to me you know…."

Joshua just nodded again, deep in thought. So, dreaming of her friends actually induced those beautiful dreams she had?

Interesting. At the very least.

"I don't want to keep you here too long, so go wherever my imagination takes you when I'm not talking to figments of my mind." She laughed a little, hugging her pillow. Joshua smiled then, unable to stop it.

"You're not devoid of wit, are you?"

"Guess…not…" She was sleeping again, her thoughts different that earlier.

They were still golden, but these incoherent dream thoughts sang a different tune now, but no less beautiful or gentle that the ones that had drawn him across town. He was surprised to see _he _was in these new dreams.

Not entirely sure why, Joshua bent down and kissed her cheek gently, smirking to himself, and turning around before entering the UG.

In bed, Rhyme smiled without opening her eyes.

***

_**Not entirely bad, but could have been better. No flames, advice welcome! Press the button!**_


End file.
